Bodyguard
by BonesFan12
Summary: Booth decides that Bones needs to watch a movie. Angela hears about it and does what she always does. Will her plan work, or will it just push the two partners further apart?
1. Invitation

_Author's Note: I was watching 'Bodyguard', with Whitney Houston (Who by the way produced 'The Princess Diaries' and was the executive producer of 'The Cheetah Girls' and is my favorite singer EVER!) and this story came to mind. Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer._

_Disclaimer:I only own the story_

* * *

"Okay, Bones, seriously. When was the last time you watched a movie?" Booth was trying to talk Dr. Temperance Brennan into buying a television, something that he'd been trying to do for almost 4 years now.

"Uh… last week…" Bones responded.

"I mean an actual movie Bones." Booth rolled his eyes. His partner could be so difficult sometimes. "Not some hour long special on the Discovery Channel!"

Bones thought for a second, "I think it was a documentary in school when I was…"

"BONES!" Booth cut her off mid-sentence. "You need to watch a movie, okay? Let's head over to my house after work."

"Oh my god!" Angela was standing at the doorway and just heard Booth's request. "You two together on the couch watching a romance movie!" She squealed. "I was right. You two are in love." She shot a teasing smile at the pair.

Bones and Booth looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Angela had been trying to get them together for years now, and although both of them knew she was right, only in some alternate universe would they admit it.

"Two things wrong with that Angela. A. It won't be a romance movie, and B. We aren't in love."

"That's what you think…" Angela had a sneaky smile on her face. "You do know that I can prove to you that I'm right. I'm picking the movie, which will prove that it will be a romance movie, and during the movie, you'll admit your love for each other, solving the second one."

"Uh uh. No way. I pick the movie." Booth shot Angela a stern look.

"Why? Too afraid that a romance movie WILL make you two end up in bed together?" Angela raised her eyebrows.

"What?! No! I…"

Bones cut him off, "Ange, if it keeps you from breaking into Booth's house and setting up candles and roses like you tried to do with Kim in high school…" Booth's eyes widened at this piece of information "than you can pick the movie." Bones looked at Booth with a 'I know you don't want her to, but it's the best thing to do so there's no changing my mind' look.

Booth nearly jumped out of his seat, "No! No way! Bones, come on! My idea, my movie!"

"Hey, buddy, it's my movie or no movie." Angela butt in.

Booth groaned in defeat. "Tonight at 7:30, Bones"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. It's Not A Date!

_Author's Note:Sorry I haven't updated. I was having writers block with this story, and having four stories going at once is getting kind of confusing. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:I only own the storyline_

* * *

_That Night, 6:00 P.M._

"Angela, do you really think all of this is necessary?" Brennan looked in the mirror. They were in the dressing room at _Macy's_. Angela had dragged Brennan here to get an outfit for that night at Booth's. Brennan was, like always, blind to what Angela was really doing, but Angela didn't care that she was cheating. She just wanted the two of them to get together.

"Sweetie, it's necessary. Here, try these on." Angela smiled at Brennan as she handed her a pair of sparkly heels. Angela stopped and stared at Brennan for a moment. She couldn't help admiring her work. Brennan was in a purple blouse and a short black skirt. She was wearing her new dangling diamond earrings, courtesy of Hodgins bank account because Angela refused to let Brennan pay for things.

"Angela, it's just a movie with Booth. Any other man I could see you doing this to me, but this isn't a date, Ange. It is simply Booth catching me up on humanity by making me watch a movie. Nothing more, no matter what you say." Uh oh. She was drabbling. Brennan knew she was going to hear it from Angela.

"Sweetie, no matter what you say, this is sooooooo a date. Emphasis on the soooooooo." Angela through a teasing smile at Brennan in the mirror.

"Angela! Enough! Booth and I are just partners. How many times do we have to tell people that before they'll believe us?" Brennan thought about all of the people who had mistaken her and Booth for a couple. It was ridiculous. They must really go well with each other…

"We'll believe you two when you don't go so well together! You two are made for each other, and that's that. How long it takes you guys to realize it is something that's completely out of our hands." Angela was sick of Brennan trying to hide her feelings, "No matter how hard we try, it's not up to us."

_Meanwhile_

'_Breathe Booth. Just breathe. It's not a date. It's just a friend coming over for a movie and dinner. That's it. No. It's just Bones coming over for a movie and dinner. My Bones coming for a movie and dinner. As much as you want it to be a date…No! Stop it! This is your partner you're thinking about. Your partner. Your best friend. Your soul mate… Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about that! Grrr! Why does she have to be so amazing!'_

Just then, Booth's daydreaming was interrupted by the smell of smoke and the sound of an alarm. "Oh _shoot_!" He ran over to the oven.

"Oh this is _wonderful_!" He was fanning the smoke away from what used to be dinner, and was now a black pile of mush.

'_Looks like it's back to the take out menu.'_ Booth groaned. _'It's better this way. Take out makes it less of a date and more of two friends hanging out, which is exactly what Bones and I are.'_

Then there was a knock at the door. Booth looked at the clock. 7:30 on the dot. How did it get so late? He blinked and shook his head as he went to open the door.

Angela stood there holding a DVD, popcorn, wine, wine glasses, and a blanket. But Angela and the things in her hand wasn't what had caught Booth's eyes. No. What did that was Bones. Standing there looking uncomfortable in a skirt and blouse, looking more beautiful than ever. Booths mouth fell open. Angela did not fail to notice this and smiled. They sat like that for a moment before Booth realized what he was doing and let them come in.

"Hey Bones." Booth said as he flashed her his signature grin.

"Okay, so I've got it all right here." Angela said as she started setting up her supplies.

Brennan smiled softly at Booth before whispering, "Sorry about all of this. You know Angela…" Booth smiled back at her and shook his head.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Angela had looked up just as they were smiling at each other. "On second hand, don't tell me. Brennan can tell me the details tomorrow." She paused and thought for a second, "or the next day…"

"Angela!" Brennan yelled.

"Sorry! I can't help it. I'm a fool when it comes to two people in love!" Angela had decided to add the love part at the end and didn't regret doing it. The look on Booth face was priceless.

Brennan just rolled her eyes and shoved her friend out the door.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
_


	3. Date Night

_Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't updated since like 1801. I've been really busy with school and sports, but now that soccer is done and we're at the end of the quarter, I have some free time._

_Here is the long awaited date night. Don't know if it's the end of it or not, but we'll hopefully find out soon. :) I spared you a Bodyguard spoiler about who the 'stalker' is. WATCH THE MOVIE!!!! Best of all times, seriously. Anyway, thanks to all of you who've waited for me! _

**Disclaimer: I only own the story...**

"So… um" Booth was still in awe from his partners' looks tonight.

"I'll get the popcorn. You start the movie." Bones reached down for the popcorn bag and started walking towards the microwave. "Have you ever heard of it?"

Booth looked down to see the title of the DVD. '_The Bodyguard_'.

"Uh, yeah. Whitney Houston, right?" Booth picked up the DVD and put it into the DVD player. When he turned around Bones was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn next to her.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't we here for the purpose of me getting movie knowledge or something?" Bones plopped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Booth threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Forgot."

'_Breathe Booth. Go sit down next to her. On the other side of the couch. No, that'll make it too obvious that something's up. Sit on the other side of the popcorn bowl. Then do something funny. No, don't try to charm her.' _Booth groaned.

"What?" Bones looked at Booth with concerned eyes.

Booth jumped, "What? Huh? Uh, nothing." Booth sat down next to the popcorn bowl before throwing a piece in the air and catching it in his mouth.

Bones laughed. _'Come on Brennan. Get a grip. Stop giggling like an idiot. Booth is your partner. He is handsome, so I guess it's only logical to be attracted to him, but he is your PARTNER for god's sake! Ugh!'_

When she snapped out of her thoughts she realized she was still laughing and Booth was looking at her with scrunched eyebrows. She was searching for an excuse when she heard a gun shot. She flinched and instinctively looked at Booth with worried eyes. It didn't sound like a real gun shot, so she wasn't too worried, but she was still confused. He had turned his head away from her and his eyes were 'glued to the TV'(She'd heard that saying before and thought it fit right). She quickly ran her eyes over his body, looking for bullet wounds that she knew she wouldn't find. After making sure he was okay, she snapped into realization. She turned her eyes towards the TV and saw a man with a gun. She sighed from relief.

After about 20 minutes of watching the movie Booth finally worked up the courage to pour some wine. After pouring some for himself he looked up at Bones. He was going to ask her if she wanted some, but he couldn't find his voice and her eyes were glued to the screen, so he just put the bottle down.

Bones was enjoying herself. More so then she thought she would. She thought it would be too awkward to watch a movie with Booth, but it was surprisingly relaxing. She was really into the movie now. The two bags of popcorn (Booth had made another from his pantry once they had finished the first bag) were gone, the blanket, and the movie had been used, but Bones was still hesitant with the wine. She was worried that if she drank one sip, she might say something she would regret tomorrow. It would be something along the lines of _'I love you Booth'_, or she may just get straight to the point and kiss him, and that wouldn't be good.

'_We're partners and best friends. I can't say that because we're partners and best friends, and maybe because it's true and I don't like feelings. I can't lie to myself. I do feel 10 times happier when he walks in the room, and whenever he smiles at me I could swear my heart beats so fast it stops. Grrr! I can't think about this. But what if Angela is right? What if I say that and he says it back? Or I kiss him and he kisses back? That would be amazing. Of coarse, there's the opposite of that, where he kicks me out and I never see him again…"_

She jumped when she heard an explosion and realized she'd missed a lot of the movie while staring at Booth. She reached into the bowl for more popcorn, but it was empty except for a few kernels, so she decided to watch the movie. She figured that she was smart enough to figure out what was happening in the movie. She pieced together what she knew and caught on to the characters and plot fairly quickly.

"Holy crap. Who would be that insane?" Booth asked Brennan when he found out who the killer was. He looked over at his partner who was frowning to herself.

"Well, she did have a reason, and she's only human. It's very logical to be jealous of one who has so much if…" Bones stopped short and looked at Booth. She stuck one hand in the air and said, "I solemnly swear not to use the word logical for the rest of the night." She kept her hand in the air until her and Booth burst out laughing.

"Where'd that come from?" Booth said between laughs.

"Angela" Bones smiled at Booth.

"Should've known. She's pretty smart you know." Booth took a sharp breath in after considering how Bones might take that. _'Please no…' _Booth crossed his fingers in his mind. He didn't want her to get scared and push him away. He couldn't live without Bones. He'd be boneless. Wouldn't be able to walk or live. He'd be Boneless. Wouldn't be able to smile or be happy again.

Bones noticed the worried look on Booth's face. She didn't know what was making him so jittery, but she smiled any way. "Yeah, she is." She could've sworn she heard Booth sigh.

* * *

_I love reviews. But no, you don't HAVE to..._


	4. Forehead

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I tried to update quicker this time, but it wasn't that much faster. Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Please review or e-mail me with constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer:I only own the story  
_

* * *

_Later that night…_

Booth woke up and yawned. He glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning and dark. Booth could barely see anything, but he scrunched his eyes and looked around the room to try to find his partner. He was about to get up and call her cell phone when he found her. He froze, afraid to breath. He didn't want to wake Bones, who was lying on his chest. Booth stared at Bones, shocked, for a minute before realizing he was still holding his breath. A million thoughts were going through his mind. _'Should he wake her up? Will she freak when she finds herself sleeping on me? Am I actually enjoying this? Better yet, is _**she**_ enjoying this?' _Booth sighed. He only knew the answer to one of those questions. He was enjoying this. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Angela was right, he'd known that all along. He really was in love with his partner, with his best friend. But he couldn't be. He told himself this morning, noon, and night. He had to keep reminding himself not to pull her into a kiss, or say something like '_definitelyI love you'_. As he thought about this, with Bones laying on him in his apartment on his couch, he realized he needed to do something. He was slowing making his way towards going insane. Bones was on his mind all day, every day. That needed to change. Maybe stamp collecting? He didn't know, but he needed something to occupy his time.

"Hey, Bones wake up." He whispered as he tried to slide Bones off of him.

Bones yawned, "What?" She looked around and sat straight up when she found that her 'pillow' that she'd been so comfortable on was actually Booth. "What time is it?" She glanced at the clock on Booth's microwave. "Holy crap! Thanks Booth, that was a great movie, but I've got to go. My publicist wanted a new chapter in by tomorrow, or actually today, and I still have to edit it and…" Booth cut her off with a kiss.

It wasn't anything big, not even on the lips. Just a kiss on the forehead, but it still made Bones' eyes go wide and Booth hold his breath again. He grabbed her purse and handed it to her.

"It's all good Bones. Go. Thanks for coming, though." Booth smiled shyly.

"Uh… yeah, sure. No problem. See you later." Bones grabbed her purse, stood up, and headed for the door.

Booth decided he shouldn't follow her and sat back down on the couch. What had he done? It was only a small kiss on the forehead. That was it, but he knew Bones would take it as more. "So much for stamps…" Booth mumbled to himself and sighed heavily. He quickly turned his head around to make sure Bones hadn't been listening to him. She was gone. He closed his eyes, and despite all that was on his mind, drifted to sleep.

Bones was still in shock. She had almost stopped outside of Booth's door, turned around, marched right back in, and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't do that. They were partners and best friends. They were not more than that, nor would they ever be. They had a strictly professional relationship. Bones laughed to herself when she thought about that. _'Yeah, strictly professional…'_ She groaned and let her head fall to her steering wheel.

'_This is great, just great. What am I going to do at work now? I can't just pretend like I'm not in love with him. That's going to be impossible after tonight. I fell asleep on him for god's sake! How could I be so careless? Oh gosh, what am I going to say to Angela, 'Ange, I slept on him and he kissed me on the forehead before I finally admitted to myself that he is the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life.'? Even if she doesn't ask me what happened, won't she notice the awkwardness between us?' _

Bones sighed again. It was going to be a long week at work. She settled on going home, putting all of her focus on driving so she wouldn't get in an accident and make things even worse, but everywhere she looked there was something that reminded her of _him_. She passed the diner. There was someone that had his nose. There was even a car that was the color of one of his ties. She needed to get away. Instead of taking the road to go home she went straight to the highway. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she needed to go somewhere far away from Booth. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to go to work for a couple of days. She ended up in a little motel on the side of a road 3 hours away from Boot's apartment. She went to her room and realized she had nothing to wear but the outfit she had on. She looked out the window of her room and saw a couple stores, a grocery store, a small gas station, and a Macy's. She grabbed her purse and head to Macy's. She hadn't gone clothes shopping for a while anyway, and figured she could use the distraction.

_Meanwhile…_

Angela was restless. She couldn't sleep and was rocking back and forth on her bed. She had already woken Hodgins up 12 times just to talk about Bones and Booth and calm her nerves. It had been about 20 minutes since the last talk, but she couldn't help it anymore.

"Jack! Wake up! Do you think I should go over there? I don't know if I should. What would I do? I guess I could just go see if she's still there. But what if she is? I shouldn't interrupt, should I?" Angela shook Hodgins and he groaned.

"Ange, what do you want? I've gotten all of 13 minutes of sleep all night! Please, just… I'll buy you a puppy or something to talk to, just, please! Stop talking!" Hodgins rolled the pillow over his head.

Angela was hurt. She knew she was being annoying, but he'd never blown up like that before. She got out of bed and went to the fridge. Maybe some chocolate would keep her from going crazy from anxiety.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review! Believe it or not, reviews help me update quicker. Thanks again!  
_


End file.
